


papercut

by 0222fm



Series: 820 °C [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Office AU, is there a twist? read and see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0222fm/pseuds/0222fm
Summary: jiwoo is a new hire at sooyoung's company.





	papercut

"this needs to be finished and filled before the end of the day," jiwoo was handed a stack of papers, all haphazardly placed in manila folders. "can it be done?" 

"of course!" how else could she respond to her boss, sooyoung, besides bright? 

the older woman walked away with haughty steps, sleek hair flicking over her shoulder. jiwoo caught a whiff of her perfume. 

she had only just begun working at the company and wasn't trying to get on anyone's bad side. jiwoo had agreed to pick up coffee, brought in snacks for her coworkers, and hadn't turned down any request brought to her just yet, no matter how taxing it was (she had walked dogs, babysat, and even picked up dry cleaning). making a good impression, and consequently being treated well by the rest of the office, was important to her, for more than just herself.

her cubicle was undecorated still and jiwoo was finding it hard to concentrate without color surrounding her. grey was never soothing. she twirled a pen as she looked at the stack of papers; how was she supposed to get through all of this in the few hours before the office closed? 

her fingers opened the top folder: she should have known it was a joke. the first sheet just said 'come see me in my office' and the rest of the pages were blank printer paper. jiwoo stood, sighed, and smiled; by now, she should've known sooyoung better than to unload a bunch of work on her. she busily fixed her hair and clothes on the way to her boss' office. 

"ms. ha?" jiwoo had knocked and was told to come in, but still proceeded with a questioning tone regardless. her eyes weren't questioning at all. 

sooyoung was already perched on her desk, tight pencil skirt looking as if it would burst at the seams, "ms. kim?" she motioned for the new employee to close the door behind her as she came in, blinds of the glass wall already shut. "you didn't think i'd actually give you that much work, right?" 

"i can never tell with you," jiwoo said, hands placed on either side of sooyoung's hips. "you're a really great actor; if the business ever goes down, you should switch professions. i'd support you."

"i know you would," sooyoung cupped the other's cheeks, thumbs moving over soft skin. 

"what do you think people will say when they figure out that you've hired your wife?" 

"i don't know, i don't care," she huffed and kicked her ankles. "until then, let's enjoy your 'training' time."

**Author's Note:**

> [requested by an anon on cc](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1156963385097039873) ([from a drabble game pls play too](https://twitter.com/_0222fm/status/1155969122565386240))


End file.
